Angel
The Angels are a unique race recognized by the Intergalactic Federation. Believed to be descendants of the Loa lumin, they were the first new inductees into the IF and their difficult adaptation to high technology resulted in the creation of SITE. The home-world of the Angels is Herey orbiting Halevor in the Fith Galaxy. History Origins The origins of the Angels is shrouded in much mystery, as they did not keep written historical records until their induction into the IF. The most common theory revolves around the Loan expedition to the Fith Galaxy. After word reached the fleet of Sasena's destruction, anarchy reigned and many small groups broke from the main fleet to venture out on their own path. One such group is believed to have diverted its course and ended up in the Halevor system. Upon arrival they detected life on Herey and sought to greet them, but found only a primitive species with barely any technology. The theory contests that through centuries of cross-breeding the ending result was the present day Angels, still a primitive species in many regards, but also highly skilled in the fields of engineering and science. Critics of this theory point out that the Loan ships believed to have landed on Herey have never been found on the planet, and that no traces of Loan technology has ever been used by the Angels until their induction. Early History Before their discovery by the IF, the Angels lived as farmers and cultivators, utilizing Herey's lush rain forests to grow food and harvest raw materials. The radical elevation changes of the Herian landscape made the Angels into nimble climbers and runners, able to scale most anything with relative easy. While appearing very primitive, the Angels had begun to discover the technologies of electricity, flight, and personal transportation. However, their strong ties to the planet and a naturalistic way of life, kept the technology hidden away for very limited use. First Contact and Induction In IF 15 the Loan ship Vstekkr landed upon Herey to investigate signs of life on the planet. Without a proper induction or acclimation plan in place, the Angels were immediately exposed to the high technology of the IF. What resulted was a severe dividing of the Angels into two factions: those that supported the technology and embraced it, and those who shunned it in place of their original lifestyle. The hasty induction of the Angels has gone down in history as one of the biggest mistakes of the Intergalactic Federation, prompting them to create a detailed induction program, SITE, required for all future races before being allowed in. Since their induction the Angels that embraced technology have become highly proficient in it, making the Angels second only to the Loa in terms of high technology advances. Culture Angellan culture is mixed due to their origins as a simple minded species and the sudden introduction of highly advanced lifestyle. Some aspects of Angellan life are considered modern and culturally significant, while others are chastised for being outdated ideology. Religion The religion of the Angels centers on the Detzin, eight powereful gods who represent the various ages in the life of all things. These gods symbolize various things in Angellan lifestyle and images of the Detzin appear constantly in architecture, clothing and art. The Detzin Alsin is the most popular of all the gods, representing the creation of life and the universe. Images of Alsin frequent the maternity wings of Angellan hospitals, nurseries and clothing worn by expecting mothers. Conversely, the Detzin Gishin, represents chaos and the end of existence and is considered a symbol of bad luck. Gishin is the only Detzin that does not have a conventional symbol, although some have created rudimentary effigies in the effort to spread fear and hatred. Gender Roles and Society The Angels have traditionally operated under heavy gender discrimination, the lone criticism of their prestigious race. Angellan women are virtually a second class of citizen compared to men and are raised to do menial and housework related tasks. Dating within Angellan society is entirely dependent on the choices of the men who select their mate, regardless of the woman's choice. Arranged marriages are still practiced by the Angels. Women of intelligence are often educated as well as men, but directly supervised in even upper level roles. This discrimination even exists within the Federation colonies and bases, despite IF regulations on equality. In addition to these outdated views on gender the Angels are also very mindful of personal contact. It's considered highly inappropriate to touch an Angel directly unless they initial the contact. Normal acts such as handshakes and hugs are looked down upon by Angels who prefer to bow instead. Arts The arts have benefited greatly from Angellan composers, painters and sculptors. Not innovators, but adapters, the Angels have proven capable of creating fine arts from nearly every discipline and medium. The IFBZ is considered the most marvelous of all the Intergalactic Federation Bases as it was completely designed by Angellan committees. Thousands of tourists flock to the base each day just to explore it's radical design. Another notable facet of Angellan art is the spaceship company Van, known for it's unique and groundbreaking designs combined with the latest technologies. Government coming soon Economy coming soon Language The Angels speak a language known as Heri, the language of all peoples of Herey. The language is elegant and flows freely from the tongue with a strong emphasis on status and relation. Titles are imperative in the syntax and tone of any Heri dialogue, as certain inflections of words can carry authority, shame, honor, or compassion.